


fatigue

by sleepynisshi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Sleep Deprivation, Unhappy Ending, dream speedruns a callout text, george underestimates the power of timezones, just. pure angst, or its effects i guess, sapnap ghosts him, that's basically it, they're not streamers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynisshi/pseuds/sleepynisshi
Summary: the echoes of late-night adrenaline still ring in george's ears when he wakes up.shit, he thinks, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes,shit.it happened again.a short vent-fic about sleeping through your friendships
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> let me preface this by saying that this is completely written out of pure emotion. very little happens, i just wanted to project my own feelings onto george lmao. so if it seems extremely out of character, or if you notice that it's not proofread, that's why :')  
> i'm not a writer, and this is the first thing i've ever published. this is a vent fic, nothing serious, so read it with that in mind. i hope you enjoy it :)

the echoes of late-night adrenaline still ring in george's ears when he wakes up.  
_shit_ , he thinks, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes, _shit._  
it happened again.

george had been making a habit of replying to his friends late at night, when he knew they were awake. it's hard, keeping friendships from across countries and time zones, but he's made it work- _they've_ made it work, george and sapnap and dream, together. he truly loves talking to his friends, and if it takes multiple sacrifices to his already fucked up sleep schedule, then so be it.  
except he hasn't been keeping up with the schedules they've set, over months and months of back-and-forth correspondence.  
the past few days or weeks, he's been sleeping through their calls.  
not on purpose, god knows he would never ghost his friends on purpose- but it didn't matter. because every day, come the morning, his friends would go to sleep finding a quick flurry of apologies and promises to do better next time.  
promises that ultimately come up empty.  
he loves his friends for tolerating him this long. for replying _it's okay, you cant help it, there's always next time._ george can't find the words to tell them how much it meant. how much it pained him to miss their voices.  
maybe if he did, he'd have never let them slip away.

again and again, day after day, he stuck to his nightly routine of _let's call. i'll wait. i'm sorry. we'll do it next time._  
the first one to leave was sapnap.  
days before christmas, sapnap just... stopped responding. he kept liking george's posts, wished him a merry christmas on one of his tweets, but every time george would open his messaging app, every time he sent an apology, or tried to start a conversation, one message after the other, he was greeted with _seen_.  
george had thought that sapnap would at least leave a last message, in dramatic all capitals, aflame with hatred. but the silence weighed on his heart, made it sink deeper and deeper into his gut, gave him a pain heavier than any fire could give.  
he could have prevented this. if he'd told sapnap what he was feeling, he could have prevented this. but all he could do now was shout into the void and hope it shouts back.

he tries again. this time with dream. he promises to do better, never delivering, always apologising. there's something stopping him from telling dream what he's struggling with. something akin to shame, to a loud pride that rings in his ears.  
he wants to rip it out of him and face dream as he wants- vulnerable, and scared, and full of love that seeps into his tired bones and fortifies his fatigue. he wants to tell him that he's trying.  
he never does.

the chorus of swears doesn't stop in his head. he feels in in the air of his room, the pitter-patter of the london rain on his windows taunting him, telling him that he's fucked up big time. he's _been_ fucking up big time.

thirty minutes later, he receives a long text from dream, ending in _don't make promises you cant keep._  
george doesn't think he can handle this any longer.  
he can't handle this any longer.

days pass. no response. not a single goodbye. he reads and re-reads their conversations, trying to remember a time better than whatever this... endless darkness is. a time full of light and laughter, george floating on the friendly atmosphere brought along by the two friends who have been on his side, who he's been with for what feels like forever.  
he's left splayed on the ground, by his bed, crushed by gravity and hating the oxygen in his lungs.  
he's been sleeping more now. it never feels like he's well rested.

it's all he knows, at this point. close his eyes, let the adrenaline run its course, dream about the past.  
it's never enough, and he doesn't know when it will be.  
_i cant handle this any longer._  
maybe it never will.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really know how to end it bc this. sorta doesn't have an ending :'/ i hope you liked it even though it's extremely scuffed and ooc,, thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
